Para amar y proteger
by Cinthia Swan
Summary: Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 1: El guardia**

"Señorita, tenemos que irnos ya". Le dije discretamente a través de la puerta. Había insistido en tener hoy un picnic desde que había salido el sol. No iba a discutir la idea, incluso si pudiera. No me pagaban para dar mi opinión, solamente para cuidarla. "Señorita Isabella" llamé a su puerta "¿Todo está bien?"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio ella misma la abrió con una sonrisa. "Edward, te preocupas demasiado". Me regañó en tono de broma. Paso al lado mío, su vestido azul relucía a la luz de la ventana. Era más ligero que la ropa que normalmente usaba y encontré eso más atractivo en ella. Colgaba ligeramente de sus hombros, exponiendo al sol y a mi mismo su piel cremosa y su cuello esbelto. Respiré hondo y la seguí caminando tras ella como el guardián que era.

"¿Han preparado en la cocina las cosas que pedí?" Preguntó dulcemente, sus diminutos pasos resonaban en el pasillo de piedra.

"Si princesa, lo supervisé yo mismo". Le dije con confianza, tuve que discutir con las malvadas viejas de la cocina sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

"Por favor, no me llames princesa". Suspiró profundamente, deteniéndose para mirarme. "Puede que sea de la realeza pero no soy tu dueña. Tú eres mi amigo". Me dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos cafés brillaban con la luz.

"Es mi deber como…" Empecé pero me corto rápidamente poniendo su diminuta mano sobre mi brazo.

"¿Tú no me consideras tu amiga?" Preguntó, noté el daño bailando en sus ojos.

"Señorita no es mi lugar…" Retiró su mano rápidamente de mi brazo y extrañé el contacto con mi piel. Empezó a caminar con paso majestuoso hacia la cocina.

"Si no deseas ir, iré yo sola". Siseó.

"Usted sabe que no puedo permitir eso. Es una orden de su padre". Suspiré exasperado. Esa no era la única razón, pero esas eran cosas que no podía confesarle.

"Bien, por orden de la princesa insisto en que te quedes aquí. No deseo que me acompañes". Iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina pero antes de que lo hiciera la tome del brazo y la hice girar.

"Isabella, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil. Por supuesto que eres mi amiga. Solo que no es correcto". Traté de defenderme. No podía soportar que se enojara conmigo.

"Edward, ¿cuándo he estado interesada en hacer lo correcto?" Susurró.

"Deberías estar preocupada por eso". Gruñí en respuesta. Esta era una discusión que ya habíamos tenido antes.

"No voy a ser reina". Dijo como si ya lo diera por hecho.

"Solo por que tu hermano será rey no quiere decir que tu padre no arreglará un matrimonio para ti. Hay muchos países con príncipes jóvenes buscando una mujer hermosa para hacerla su reina". Le informé.

Algo encendió sus ojos que no comprendí, y luego su rostro se ruborizo en un rojo suave. "No soy hermosa así que no tengo de que preocuparme."

"Eres completamente absurda". Suspiré.

"Tu eres el absurdo". Se soltó de mi agarre. "¿Me acompañaras a mi picnic o me voy sola?" Arrugó la nariz en muestra de su fastidio conmigo.

"Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta". Le informé, caminó para abrir la puerta.

"Eso no quiere decir que no deseo escuchar la respuesta". Dijo silenciosamente cuando pasó junto a mí.

"Deseo ir con contigo, alteza". Tomé la canasta que habían preparado y caminé hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. "Como tu guardia personal, y como tu amigo".

Su expresión triste fue borrada de su rostro melodioso y fue remplazado con una ligera felicidad. Sus ojos emitieron destellos y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña y agradable sonrisa. En ese momento no podía haber algo más bello.

"¿Vamos?" Le ofrecí mi brazo.

Nunca nos arriesgábamos a ir lejos del castillo. No era seguro por muchas razones. Afortunadamente para nosotros, había un campo hermoso cubierto de flores silvestres a solo quince minutos caminando. Tan pronto como visualizamos el campo ella empezó a correr, reí tontamente cuando se alejó. Apresuré mi paso pero no corrí tras ella.

Se detuvo repentinamente y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Empezó a dar vueltas, su sensual cabello marrón volaba por el aire. Me sorprendió mirándola fijamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes de que yo levantara mi mirada hacia el cielo. Cuando la miré de nuevo, había desaparecido.

"¿Isabella?" Llamé, mis pasos se hicieron más y más rápidos. "¿Princesa?"

"Dije que no me llames así". Dijo desde el suelo, su cuerpo estaba escondido entre las flores. Dejé la canasta y en un instante estuve a su lado.

"¿Estas lastimada?" Pregunté rápidamente, buscando alguna lesión. "¿Te caíste?"

"No, no estoy lastimada y si, me caí. Estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado." Me dijo por segunda vez en menos de dos horas.

"Déjame ayudarte". La ayudé a sentarse. "¿Además que crees que me pasaría si algo te pasa a ti? Si no hay princesa no hay necesidad de un guardia para protegerla".

"¿Me protegerías incluso si no fuera princesa?" Me preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Me quedé pasmado, y supuse que esa era la ocasión para espetar la verdadera respuesta, "Si". Quise abofetearme por ser tan sincero. Un inusual rubor subió hasta mis mejillas y aparte la mirada.

Sonrió y tomó mi brazo. "Es bueno saberlo". Se puso de pie cuidadosamente. "¿Comerás conmigo?"

"Si tu quieres". Respondí y regresé hacia la canasta.

"Eso quiero". Dijo juguetonamente, sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa otra vez. Se veía perfecta sobre sus labios.

Empecé a extender la comida sobre una manta pequeña que había preparado para nosotros. Ella había ordenado pan, queso, frutas frescas, una botella de vino y una de champaña, eso último me sorprendió. "¿Qué te gustaría para beber?"

"El champaña". Señaló la botella con el dedo.

"¿Estamos celebrando algo?" Bromeé mientras quitaba el corcho.

"Si, hoy se cumplen seis meses desde que eres mi guardia". Dijo dulcemente. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, mi quijada estaba ligeramente floja. "¿Tu no te acordaste?" Preguntó.

"Lo hice. Solo que no pensé que…"

"¿Qué yo lo haría?" Tomó un pedazo de queso. "Por supuesto que lo haría".

"Nunca había conocido alguien como tu. Tratas a todos tan equitativamente, tan amable. Tu eres una autentica joya en un castillo lleno de falsificaciones". Le dije mientras servía las copas de champaña para ambos. Le di la copa cuidadosamente.

"Por seis meses, y por los muchos más por venir". Chocó su copa contra la mía y tomó un sorbo pequeño. "Bebe". Me dijo, sus melodiosos ojos cafés miraron mi copa. Tomé un trago, sintiéndome repentinamente nervioso.

Había pasado poco tiempo y la botella estaba casi vacía. Isabella estaba acostada sobre su estomago comiendo uvas. Sus diminutos pies estaban cruzados, levantados en el aire. "Así que… ¿cómo es que llegaste al palacio? Estoy segura que no deseabas ser niñera de una niña malcriada". Preguntó, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el licor.

Terminé el líquido de mi copa antes de servirnos un poco más. "Era hijo de un juez, una familia adinerada, pero enfermaron justo antes de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Tenia que hacer algo así que me hice soldado. Me retiré después de la guerra. Poco después me ofrecieron este puesto. Y, tu indudablemente no eres una niña malcriada". Le dije.

"¿Cuál era tu rango?" Preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo caso omiso a mí ultima afirmación.

"Comandante".

Se levantó poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y me saludó juguetonamente. Puse los ojos en blanco. También me puse sobre mis rodillas. "Lo estás haciendo mal". Le informé. "Aquí…" Tomé su mano y le mostré la forma correcta.

Se rió tontamente y lo hizo de nuevo, haciéndolo mal a propósito. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré. Trató de ponerse de pie y cayo sobre mí, directamente en mis brazos. "Oh…" Dijo cuando cayó sobre mí. Sus ojos labios se abrieron ligeramente y el melodioso aroma del champaña se quedo entre ellos.

"Estas borracha…" Dije entre dientes, mis brazos la agarraron más fuerte.

"No…" Se defendió con el más suave de los susurros. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Era magnifica.

No me di cuenta de que nuestros labios lentamente se acercaban y se acercaban, hasta que estuvieron juntos. Mis brazos se apretaron mas alrededor de ella por un momento, presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus labios se movían contra los míos.

Solté un gemido entrecortado, tomando aire. La solté inmediatamente. "Lo siento mucho, no debí hacer eso". Me puse de pie y me giré dándole la espalda. Busqué algo que hacer. "Debes estar pensando que soy horrible. Si tu quieres que deje de ser tu guardia personal lo comprendo". Empecé a recoger la comida y a ponerla en la canasta. "Tu padre tendrá mi cabeza. Me lo merezco. No me quise aprovechar princesa. No se que se produjo en mi". Dije en forma precipitada.

"Edward…" Dijo, podía ver como se ponía de pie detrás de mí. Esperaba que me diera una bofetada o algo a lo largo de esas palabras.

"Lo siento mucho. Debes estar pensando lo peor de mi". Dije cuando puse la botella de champaña vacía en la canasta. ¿En verdad habíamos bebido todo eso? Nunca debí beber con ella. Es tan difícil no hacer lo que ella quiere. Era siempre una tentación.

"Edward…"

"Soy un idiota. Lo siento mu…" Empecé a disculparme otra vez, pero elle me interrumpió.

"Edward, ¡te ordeno que des la media vuelta!" Me gritó.

Estaba completamente en shock, pero lo hice como lo ordenó. "¿Si su alteza?" Me doblé a su voluntad, bajando mi cabeza.

Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío rápidamente, sus delgados dedos jugando con mi cabello. Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos otra vez, un fuego apasionado circulaba por sus besos. Era tan dulce como la miel y olía deliciosamente bien. No sé que se apodero de mí. Tomé su pequeño cuerpo con la intención de que no tuviera que ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos besamos pero cuando no pude respirar, cambié de lugar mis labios ansiosamente hasta su cuello. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo suavemente cuando sintió mis labios en su piel. Esto estaba mal, pensé brevemente, pero no tenía voluntad para detenerme. Sabía demasiado bien, de la misma manera que debía saber el cielo, como para detenerme.

"Edward, oh, por favor…" Musitó, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración empezó a hacerse más fuerte.

"¿Qué desea señorita?" Pregunté entre besos. Los extendí lentamente sobre su hombro desnudo y su cuello esbelto.

"Bésame". Susurró.

Mi boca se encontró con la suya nuevamente, haciendo el beso mas profundo. Mis dedos se envolvieron en su cabello, masajeando su espalda. Podía sentir el revoloteo de sus pestañas contra mi piel. Quería demostrarle lo que no podía decir.

Me separé, sin aliento y definitivamente ruborizado. Miré fijamente sus ojos y vi algo que me sorprendió. Vi el deseo en sus hermosos ojos cafés. Estaban llenos de el y me preguntaba si los míos combinaban. Empezó a inclinarse para reconectar nuestros labios cuando escuché un ruido detrás de nosotros.

"¡Isabella! ¡Debemos estar listas para el baile de esta noche!" Gritó su prima al final del campo. Me pregunté cuanto vio y que haría o diría sobre eso. Puse a la princesa de vuelta sobre sus pies y aclaré mi garganta, avergonzado por ser atrapado de este modo.

Ella empezó a caminar, pero antes de que estuviera lejos, puso una mano sobre mi hombro, llamando mi atención. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía por un segundo antes de hablar. "Te quiero. Te he querido desde el primer momento que te vi".

Con esas palabras dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su prima. Pase saliva y recogí la canasta. Giré despacio para mirarla. A esa altura estaba de pie junto a su prima. Tomó la mano de la chica y regresaron al castillo. Comprendí que su propio guardia personal estaba con ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Me sonrió compasivamente y dobló para caminar hacia las chicas.

Sabía que él comprendería por que amo a Isabella. Aceleré mi paso, no queriendo rezagarme. Los alcancé y miré a mi amigo. No dijo una sola palabra pero asintió hacia las dos mujeres.

Estaban hablando con emoción, o por lo menos Alice la más joven si lo estaba. Isabella estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, hablaba solo cuando lo necesitaba. Me miró por un instante y se ruborizo. Se giró rápidamente poniendo toda su atención en su prima y amiga para esconderlo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé". Era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

"Tu sabes que no le diré a nadie, y Alice tampoco dirá nada. Pero debes tener mas cuidado. Debes protegerla en todo momento". Me recordó.

"Si, lo sé". Miré al hombre que me había ayudado a llegar a este puesto. "Debo protegerla, la amo". Dije con un suspiro.

Sonrió ligeramente otra vez y golpeó mi hombro. "Ven, debemos prepararnos para el baile de esta noche".

Gemí silenciosamente. Odiaba las fiestas. Tantas cosas podían salir mal. Era difícil protegerla siempre. Tendría que estar muy cerca de ella. Me reí abiertamente para mí. Quizás la tarde no seria del todo mal.

* * *

**N.T:** Bien, aquí una nueva traducción, nueva para mi jeje por que si lo recuerdan ya estaba en manos de Janetita Cullen pero lamentablemente ya no puede continuarlo así que con la autorización de Jayeliwood la continuaré yo.

Espero que les guste, no había tenido oportunidad de leerla y por lo que ya he avanzado esta muy linda. Gracias a mi Beta Isis Janet.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 2: La Princesa**

"Así que, ¿exactamente que estabas haciendo en esa pradera tan romántica llena de flores silvestres?" Preguntó Alice, sus grandes ojos color avellana brillaban por la emoción.

"Estábamos tomando el almuerzo". Le informé con toda la dignidad que pude reunir. Mis mejillas ruborizadas se tornaron rojas y supe que había perdido la batalla.

"¡Oh mentirosa! Dime Isabella, por favor". Pidió dando saltitos en su lugar. Envié una mirada furiosa a algunas de las criadas entrometidas que estaban en mi habitación.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y me guiñó un ojo. "Perdonen señoritas. Me gustaría que prepararan mis cosas para el baile. Deseó vestirme aquí esta noche. Angela por favor quédate para que ayudes a la princesa. Oh y señoritas podrían traernos un poco de té antes de traer mis cosas". Les pidió. Angela, quien era la única de confianza, sonrió. Las otras dos la miraron con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, escuché a las dos jóvenes corear. "Buenas tardes, Edward, Jasper".

Inmediatamente me puse mas derecha en mi pequeño sofá, poniendo mis manos en mi regazo.

"¿Podemos entrar?" Preguntó Jasper, su cabeza se asomaba por la puerta.

"Por supuesto, ambos son siempre bienvenidos en nuestras habitaciones". Alice sonrió impertinentemente. Ella nunca escondía sus sentimientos, incluso en público. Podías ver las olas de amor y deseo que expedía por Jasper.

"Gracias, madame. Queríamos dejarles saber que también vamos a prepararnos para el baile de esta noche. Habrá dos guardias parados en la puerta. Si nos necesitan…"

"Entonces los llamaremos". Dijo Alice, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "Lo sabemos Jasper".

"Muy bien". Sonrió un poco, y frunció el ceño para esconder su diversión. "Esperaremos afuera hasta que estén listas".

Me di cuenta de que Edward no había dicho una palabra. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Mantuve la mirada y caminé hacia él, con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él aclaró su garganta. "Hay algo que necesites antes de que tome mi permiso". Preguntó.

Me di cuenta de que Alice y Angela habían entrado en mi guardarropa. Jasper ya había dejado la habitación, la puerta apenas estaba abierta. Eso no me ayudaba. "Si, pero lo haré ya que hayas regresado".

"Estoy a tu servicio, cualquier cosa que necesites te la daré". Me miró a los ojos cuando me le acerqué. Sonreí a sus palabras dulcemente y me preguntaba si tenían un doble sentido. Yo esperaba que si.

"Un beso". Susurré.

Bajo la mirada, sus labios formaron una dura línea recta cuando miro hacia el piso. "Isabella esto no es correcto".

"Si me importara lo que es correcto no te habría besado en el campo". Susurré en un tono silencioso pero furioso. Le di la espalda y empecé a caminar hacia el guardarropa donde indudablemente Alice estaría escuchando con fascinación. "Si tu no deseas besarme, me parece bien".

Me tomó del brazo y me hizo girar y quede pegada a su pecho. "Nunca dije eso". Dijo Edward antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos. Musité en su boca con placer y sorpresa. Sus brazos me envolvieron fuertemente, sujetando mis brazos detrás de mi espalda con el propósito de que no pudiera atacarlo de la misma forma en que lo hice mas temprano para mi decepción. "Siempre he querido besarte".

Sonreí en respuesta, poniéndome sobre la punta de mis pies para besarlo de nuevo. Quedé atrapada en sus movimientos, el deseo fluía por mis veas. Me embriagaba de la manera más deliciosa.

"Isabella, ¿cuál te gusta, el vestido verde o el azul con encaje negro?" Gritó Alice desde el guardarropa. Gemí por la interrupción.

"Me gusta el vestido azul". Susurró en mi oído antes de presionar sus labios contra el. No pude reprimir el escalofrió que se propago por mi cuerpo. "¿Hay otra cosa que requieras, mi dama?"

"Si, pero eso tendrá que esperara hasta mas tarde esta noche". Me ruboricé con el significado atrevido de mis palabras. Su hermosa sonrisa torcida se extendió en su apuesto rostro. "Te veré esta noche".

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de tomarse su permiso. Me corazón palpitaba por el contacto. Tropecé al entrar al guardarropa, sonriendo todo el tiempo de forma tonta. "El vestido azul". Musité.

Alice se rió tontamente. "Supongo. No puede quitarte los ojos de encima cuando llevas el color azul".

"Y ¿tu como sabes eso?" Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.

"Por que no estamos ciegas". Angela añadió su propia sonrisa tonta. "No te preocupes, no diremos nada".

"Lo sé, confió tanto en ti. Es solo que… ¡no se que hacer! Estoy tan feliz y asustada al mismo tiempo". Me senté en el suelo sobre mis pies.

"Primero, ve a tomar un baño para que podamos estar listas para el baile. Vamos a ponerte mas hermosa de lo que naturalmente eres, y luego Edward caerá noqueado a tus pies". Dijo Alice mientras me sacaba el tortuoso par de zapatos.

"Alice, ¿cómo continuas con esto? ¿Cómo le haces con Jasper?" Pregunté.

"El amor no conoce limites. Un día encontraremos alguna manera". Me dio un beso sobre la frente. "Y, eso harás tu. ¡Ahora ve a bañarte!"

Dos horas después tanto Alice como yo estábamos metidas en los corsés, con nuestros vestidos y con los zapatos puestos. Alice hábilmente y con asistencia de Angela me maquillo y peino. Mi cabello fue rizado y agarrado con algunas pinzas.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre un baile de mascaras?" Pregunté cuando tomé la máscara. Era de terciopelo negro que se ataba detrás de mi cabeza con una cinta de seda. La mascara estaba cubierta por diamantes a lo largo de los bordes.

Me miré en el espejo y esa no era yo. Mis labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre, mis mejillas cubiertas por polvo con un brillo plateado. Incluso mis ojos se veían de color diferente.

"Por que a esos nobles estirados les gusta fingir que son mas que simples estirados con dinero". Contestó Alice. Ató su propia mascara, color rosa suave como su vestido. Parecía una pequeña muñeca. Era realmente hermosa a su manera. Le tenía envidia todo el tiempo.

"¿Debes ser tan directa?" Bromeé.

"¡Siempre! Ahora, tengo una idea". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Por qué no salgo por la puerta principal llevándome a Jasper? Le diré a Edward que tú estarás aquí por más tiempo. Te vas por el pasadizo secreto hacia el salón y ves si te reconoce".

"No, no debo hacerlo. Tu sabes como es respecto a mi seguridad y siempre quiere saber donde estoy". Argumenté.

"Isabella, no estarás lejos y si algo ocurre, podrás llamarle. ¿No quieres ver su cara?" Contestó.

"Supongo". Susurré. "Me pregunto como se vera esta noche"

"Apuesto, como de costumbre". Alice me dio un golpecito con su dedo en la nariz. "Te veo en el salón". Me gritó antes de salir de la habitación. Podía escucharla llamar a Jasper. "¡Buenas noches caballeros! Isabella tardara un poco mas, Edward".

"Esta es una mala idea". Me dije a mi misma cuando caminé hacia el pasadizo secreto. Estaba abandonado del otro lado. Pocas personas estaban al tanto de este pasadizo. Era usado solamente en caso de emergencias. Llevaba a dos caminos: hacia el pasillo que conduce a la parte principal del castillo, y al patio exterior.

Era un sendero pequeño hacia el pasillo. Me deslicé cuidadosamente detrás de la puerta y empecé a bajar por el sendero hacia el salón principal. Pasaría junto a Edward. Me preguntaba si ¿me reconocería o no? No me lo parecía. La razón principal por la que hice esto era que quería una buena expresión en su apuesto rostro sin la tensión de que sea mi guardia.

Caminé despacio cuando pase junto a él. Sus ojos estaban alertas y vagaron hasta mí, como si me estuviera inspeccionando. No estaba segura si era por que me consideraba una amenaza o por que creía que era hermosa. El no me dijo nada cuando pase y sentí un dejo de celos. Realmente me estaba mirando por que era hermosa. Pero, no sabia que era yo. Antes de que pudiera confundirme más, lo escuché decir suavemente.

"Realmente la mas hermosa en este castillo, mi dulce princesa. Pero deberías tener mas cuidado. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve sin protección?" Me regañó.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Pregunté con voz suave, casi un susurro. Estaba al lado mío.

"Te miro todo el día, cada uno de tus movimientos, para protegerte, por supuesto. ¿Pensaste que no lo sabría? Además, ese es, con mucho, el vestido más encantador. Adoro como se ve en ti". Susurró la última parte en mi oído, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Sonreí con gusto a eso.

"Es injusto". Dije contra mi respiración.

"¿Qué es injusto?" Preguntó cuando doblamos la esquina para finalmente entrar al comedor.

Mi voz era apenas un susurro. "La manera tan agradable en que me deslumbras. Estoy segura que no tengo el mismo efecto en ti." Caminé enfrente de él y esperé ser anunciada. Él estaba detrás de mí, el carácter juguetón había desaparecido con su deber.

"Su alteza, la Princesa Isabella Marie Swan, hija del glorioso Rey Charles". Dijo fuertemente el hombre. Todos giraron para mirarme, lo cual odiaba. Pensé que el objetivo de la mascara era ser desconocido. Esperé que después de esto todos estuvieran llenos con vino y que olvidaran quien era. Esa era una posibilidad.

Tan pronto como avanzamos hacia la multitud Edward se inclinó cerca de mí tocando mi espalda en manera protectora. "Esta muy equivocada, princesa".

"¿Sobre que?" Pregunté silenciosamente.

"Sobre el deslumbramiento que provocas en mi cuando esta cerca. Es tan extraño. Ninguna mujer ha tenido esa clase de efecto sobre mi". Se movió un poco mas cerca de mi, sus palabras eran un susurro suave. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor esta noche?"

"Por supuesto". Susurré, viendo sus aplastantes ojos verdes.

"Por favor mantente cerca de mi esta noche. Eres demasiado hermosa para dejarte sola".

Me giré para ver sus ojos y me sobresalto lo cercano que estaban. Eran hermosos, verdes y brillantes. Mis ojos registraron su glorioso rostro, una sonrisa leve en sus labios. Casi me inclinaba para besarlo pero lo pensé mejor. No quería meterlo en problemas por mis imprudencias. "Si". Fue todo lo que respondí. Habría dicho más pero mi padre gritó mi nombre.

"¡Ay! Ahí estas, mí dulce y pequeña Bells. Estaba preocupado de que te hubieras encerrado en el guardarropa otra vez". Me gritó, ocasionando un fuerte rubor que se formó en mis mejillas. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que los labios de Edward estaban temblando en un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

"Papá, tenia solo diez años". Dije exasperada. En cada fiesta o baile era molestada por él o por mi hermano.

"Hum, pero no puedes negar que la idea ha cruzado tu mente esta noche". Se rió entre dientes.

"No lo ha hecho". Dije entre dientes bajo mi respiración, pero no me escuchó. Me miró y me dio una inclinación de cabeza aprobatoria y luego miró hacia mi protector.

"¡Buenas noches Edward! Espero que no estés demasiado incomodo con nuestras frivolidades". Dijo mi padre como si en realidad estuviera preocupado, pero lo dudada enormemente.

"Estoy equitativamente cómodo en cualquier parte". Respondió Edward suavemente.

"Bien, bien". Mi padre tartamudeó. "Isabella. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano esta noche?" Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"No señor. Acabo de llegar". Le incliné mi cabeza para indicar respeto. Por supuesto hablaría con el primero.

"No lo he visto aun. Esa esposa suya lo mantiene ocupado", dijo con una risa. Me estremecí con la idea de cómo estaba "ocupado".

"Como recién casado tiene deberes y responsabilidades". Dije como respuesta, realmente no sabia que más decir.

"Si, eso es verdad. Esas son las responsabilidades que pronto aprenderás tu misma, mi dulce Bells". Dijo, su grande y áspera mano rozo mi cara.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté en un tono bajo.

"Nada, nada en absoluto. Ve, diviértete. Ve a bailar". Agitó su mano, dejándome sin tener que decir. Estaba empezando a ponerme incomoda con esta conversación.

Incliné mi cabeza y me alejé, Edward se rezago no muy lejos. Fui hacia una esquina de la habitación, deseando no ser rodeada ahora mismo. El comedor había sido transformado de un espacio para comer en uno para bailar. No había mesas o sillas, solo una pista de madera para bailar. El brillo suave de la luz daba una sensación romántica. Mire a las mujeres y hombres bailando juntos sin esfuerzo alguno, girando alrededor de la habitación en pequeños círculos.

"Debería bailar como lo sugiere su padre, señorita". Dijo Edward, sus brazos cruzados tras su espalda, su pecho echado hacia fuera, haciéndolo parecer un poco más amenazador que antes. Pude notar que era incomodo, pero mantuvo la posición. Decidí hacer caso omiso de su sugerencia.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada". Dijo demasiado rápido. Arriesgo su mirada hacia mí. "Estas recibiendo muchas miradas."

"Estas equivocado". Susurré.

"Nunca me equivoco". Respondió arrogantemente.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Siempre el hombre. Empecé a caminar hacia las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín. No dijo nada cuando mantuvo el paso conmigo. Ocasionalmente su mano acariciaba mi espalda cuando me ayudaba a pasar entre la multitud. Tan pronto como sentí el aire fresco me sentí mas relajada. Odiaba estar en una habitación llena con todo el ruido y tontos borrachos. Caminé un poco por el jardín. La música del baile era un murmullo de fondo.

"Isabella, ¿bailarías conmigo?" Preguntó suavemente en mi oído.

Giré para mirarlo. Sabía que no me gustaba bailar. "No soy buena en eso".

"Has tenido las parejas equivocadas". Dijo con un tono arrogante como el de hace un momento pero ahora acompañado de una sonrisa. Suspiré, pero no podía negarle nada.

"Solo un baile." Me ofrecí.

"¿Podemos hacer este ultimo baile para siempre?" Dijo de una manera suave. Su mejilla presiono la mía cuando empezó a girar conmigo con tal gracia entre las flores y la fuente. "Nunca había dicho esto antes, pero también te quiero. Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Quiero hacerte mía". Dijo suavemente, su aterciopelada voz aterrizo sobre mi piel como el más dulce de los roces.

No supe que decir. No parecía que necesitara decir algo. Me presioné mas contra él, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. Cerré mis ojos y escuché los latidos de su corazón. Tan hermosos.

"Isabella, ahí estas". Alice me llamó, sacándome de mi burbuja. Quería gruñirle pero decidí que no era buena idea. "Tu padre te esta buscando".

"¿Qué quiere?" Dije suspirando fuertemente.

"Dijo que tiene un anuncio." Se encogió de hombros. "Vamos, antes de que envié a un guardia". Dijo cuando tomo mi brazo. Caminé detrás de ella, y por supuesto Edward detrás de mí.

La multitud se dividió para mí, se sentía raro. Había algo en el aire y no me gustaba, mi hermano Emmett estaba de pie al lado de su recién esposa, la siempre hermosa Rosalie. A un lado mi padre y a su izquierda un sitio vacío y sabia que era para mi.

"Ahí estas, ¿dónde estabas?" Regañó mi padre en voz baja.

"Aire fresco". Fue todo lo que respondí. Tomé mi lugar al lado de él, crucé mis manos frente a mí.

"Honrados invitados, ¡Quiero darles la bienvenida a mi casa! Esta noche, es una noche especial para mí por tantas razones. Primero quiero presentar al miembro mas nuevo de nuestra familia y futura reina de este país, Rosalie". Mi padre señaló con su mano hacia la derecha. Rosalie inclinó su cabeza ante el aplauso. Suspiré y me pregunté por que tenía que estar ahí para eso. Miré a mi padre para ver si ya había terminado, pero por supuesto que no. "Segundo, ¡tengo una sorpresa para mi encantadora hija, Isabella! Hoy he llegado a un contrato con nuestro país vecino y con eso he finalizado el acuerdo de matrimonio. ¡Isabella está comprometida con el Príncipe Jacob! ¡Levantemos nuestras copas y brindemos por su buena salud y muchos herederos!"

No.

Casi caí de rodillas.

¡No!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 3** **Capitulo 3: El guardia**

¡No! No… casi gritaba. Mis rodillas se sentían débiles, pero las mantuve en su lugar. Volteé a ver a Isabella para mirar su reacción. Seguramente no estaba al tanto de esto. Cuando vi su expresión asustada y furiosa, supe que no lo sabía.

Se acercó a su padre y empezó a susurrar en un tono severo. Podía distinguir por su rostro que no eran palabras amables. Dio la media vuelta repentinamente y empezó a caminar. Mantuve su paso fácilmente, pero estaba caminando más rápido de lo normal, debía estar enojada.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Pregunté cuidadosamente, en un susurro suave.

"Voy a su despacho privado para discutir de… la tontería del matrimonio". Dijo en un suave gruñido.

"¿Quieres que entre contigo, o espero junto a la puerta?" Pregunté, no deseaba hacer esa conversación mas incomoda de lo que ya era.

"Adentro conmigo. Necesitaré alguien que me detenga, en caso de que decida golpearlo inconscientemente". Sus dedos se curvaron en un puño pequeño y fuerte. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro e incliné mis labios cerca de su oreja.

"Cálmate. Todo saldrá bien".

"¿Estás seguro?" Dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas.

"Lo estoy. ¿No estoy aquí para asegúrame que estés segura y feliz?" Dirigí mi mano sobre su suave mejilla. Inclinó su rostro sobre ella y suspiró.

"Edward, quiero creerte".

"Entonces hazlo". Dije severamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos antes de que asintiera. "Ahora ven. Hablemos con tu padre".

Su padre ya estaba en la habitación cuando llegamos, habiendo tomado otro camino. Su hermano también estaba ahí, pero me alegre de ver que su esposa se perdería esta discusión.

"¿Por qué?" Exigió tan pronto entro a la habitación.

"¡Pensé que te haría feliz! ¡Vas a ser Reina!" Se burló el Rey.

"No deseo ser Reina". Isabella arrancó la mascara de su rostro y la lanzó al piso. "¿Por qué habría de ser feliz? Tu me has enseñado a ser fuerte e independiente".

"Bells, se lo que es mejor para ti. Y este hombre es…" Lo corto rápidamente.

"¿Tu sabes lo que es mejor para mi? ¡Esto es una broma! Escogió a su cónyuge". Apuntó con un dedo a su hermano Emmett. "¿Por que no puedo escoger al mío?"

"Es lo mejor". Repitió en un tono mas firme.

"¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¡Soy una mujer adulta! ¡Me niego a casarme con ese… ese… desconocido!" Siseó.

"Te dije que no era la mejor manera de hacérselo saber". Masculló Emmett.

"¡Y, tu! ¿Tu lo sabias y no le me lo advertiste?" Caminó hacia su hermano. "Pensé que podía confiar en ti".

"Le pedí que no lo hiciera. Isabella, te casaras con ese hombre". Repitió Charles en un tono bajo y peligroso.

"No". Dijo con una confianza que me hizo sentir orgulloso.

"¡Te casaras con él!" Le gritó. Ella no se encogió ante su cara purpúrea.

"Me niego". Dijo simplemente. "Dejaré el castillo inmediatamente". Dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"Edward". Se dirigió a mí por primera vez. "Lleva a la princesa de vuelta a su habitación y cuida que no se vaya".

Lo mire en shock. "¡Él no es mi carcelero!" Isabella gritó.

"Él es lo que yo quiera que sea". Dijo tranquilamente. "¿Por qué crees que lo solicité para este puesto? Es uno de los mejores".

"¡Tu… tu…! Ugh, ¿Edward esta aquí para vigilarme?" Golpeó su pie en el piso. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, el enojo brillaba en sus ojos.

"No sabia de esto. Estoy aquí para protegerte". Dije en un tono suave, solamente viendo sus ojos.

"Llévala a su habitación Edward. O encontraré a otra persona que lo haga". Dijo antes de girar para regresar a la fiesta. Emmett no se unió a él.

"Lo siento hermana. Si hubiera sabido que te enojarías tanto no hubiera aceptado ayudar". Dijo con ojos arrepentidos.

"¿Cómo no voy a estar enojada? No conozco a ese hombre. ¿Por qué querría casarme con él? No lo quiero". Dijo con lágrimas cayendo lentamente por su rostro. Quería tomarla en mis brazos, besarla y alejar su dolor.

"Lo siento". Repitió. Tocó con su enorme mano la mejilla de ella. "Hablaré con mi padre sobre esto".

"Gracias". Susurró. No hizo ningún movimiento hasta que el príncipe dejo la habitación. Paso junto mí, sus ojos estaban totalmente muertos. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero sus rodillas se doblaron. Me lancé a su lado y la sostuve.

La lleve rápidamente a su habitación. Los salones estaban vacíos así que nadie noto a la mujer que llevaba en mis brazos. La sostuve cerca de mi pecho mientras corría.

Pateé la puerta para abrirla. Alice y Jasper estaban esperando cuando entramos.

"¿Qué paso?" Jasper se lanzó hasta mi lado, buscando algo que hacer. Asentí con la cabeza hacia su cama.

"Discutió con su padre". Les dije mientras la colocaba entre las mantas.

"Supongo que no le fue bien". Alice suspiró. Fue hacia la jarra de agua y vertió un poco en un tazón. Encontró un paño y lo mojo completamente. Después de exprimirlo vino al lado de Bella.

"No, en lo absoluto".

"Cuando éramos niñas y se enojaba, se desmayaba. Se ponía roja y a la vez… pálida. Una o dos cosas siempre funcionan". Puso la tela sobre sus mejillas y frente. "Isabella, despierta. Todo esta bien". Dijo suavemente. Frunció los labios. No paso nada.

"Y, ¿si eso no funciona?" Dijo Jasper sarcásticamente, poniendo en blanco sus ojos.

"Entonces tratas con esto". Alice levantó su mano. Tomé su muñeca rápidamente.

"Abofetéala y yo te abofeteare a ti". Dije firmemente. Quitó su mano y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Me incliné hacia ella. Su respiración era normal y su rostro regresaba a un color normal. Acaricié sus mejillas con mis dedos y la besé suavemente. "Despiértate por favor. Me aseguraré que todo este bien". Presioné mis labios con los suyos y la besé hasta que respondió. Sus dedos fueron a mis brazos lentamente, agarrándose de ellos débilmente.

"Edward…" Susurró mi nombre, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

"Bueno, no puedo hacer eso". Dijo Alice entre dientes. La ignoré.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mareada".

Busqué una copa con algo para que bebiera. Vi que Angela estaba en la esquina de la habitación, sus ojos abiertos por la preocupación. "Angela por favor ve a traer algo para la princesa". No respondió pero asintió con la cabeza. Salió como un rayo hacia la cocina.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Alice a Isabella, sujetando su mano con la suya.

"Mi padre". Gruñó cuando pronuncio la palabra. "Dijo que debería estar casada. Que no había discusión".

"¿Por qué te haría algo así? Especialmente en frente de todos esos invitados".

"Estaba esperando que no hiciera una escena. Sabia que reaccionaria mal, pero esperó que su desacuerdo lo manifestara cuando lo pudiera manejar en su ventaja". Añadió Jasper, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

Con esas palabras ella empezó a llorar. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetándola contra mi cuerpo. Sollozó en mi pecho. "Conseguí todo lo que quería y ahora quiere alejarlo de mi".

"Pensaremos en algo". Susurré contra su cabello. No quería decirle que me sentía de la misma manera. "Esto se resolverá para bien".

"No todos los matrimonios son por amor. Este es un matrimonio por poder. Quizás puedes mantener a Edward como tu guardián". Alice trató de sonar alegre, aunque no lo hizo muy bien.

"¿Y cuando tengamos que concebir un heredero?" Dijo en tono severo.

Apreté mis dientes en reacción a la pregunta. Nadie la tocaría aparte de mí. Ella era mía. Tensé mi abrazo y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

"Tienes que fingir un tiempo hasta que sepas que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tal vez puedas persuadir a tu padre de esto". Jasper tocó mi hombro y le di una mirada feroz. Se retiró despacio, pero mantuvo su punto.

"No…" Lloró suavemente en mis brazos.

"No tienes elección desde ahora. Si no podemos encontrar una solución, quizás haya otras maneras". Jasper me dio una mirada reflexiva. Asentí, dejándole ver que hablaría con él después.

Traté de incorporarme ligeramente, pero se aferró a mí. "No, no me dejes".

"No te dejaré, pase lo que pase". Besé su cabeza.

Finalmente Angela llegó con una bandeja de té, junto con algunos refrigerios. Isabella no había comido desde nuestro picnic. La moví hasta sentarla y le serví un poco de té. Lo tomó agradeciendo y lo bebió rápidamente. Le serví otra traza y esta vez le di una galleta para sentarme con ella. Me sonrió de manera triste, su frente se frunció ligeramente.

"Alice, Jasper, Angela, les agradezco mucho a todos por su preocupación, pero me gustaría estar sola".

Alice asintió y le dio un beso tierno sobre la frente. Tomó la mano de Jasper y lo jaló al mismo tiempo que ella. Angela vino a la cabecera. "Si necesitas algo estaré aquí en un instante". Dijo dulcemente.

La mayoría de los miembros de la familia real esperarían esto, tener a sus sirvientes allí siempre. Isabella no. Trataba a todos con amor y respeto. Odiaba ignorar a alguien.

Angela partió silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Con un sorbo final a su té Isabella bajo la taza. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Desearía saber que contestarte". Me acerqué más.

"Encontraré una forma de salir de esta". Dijo en un tono débil. Se movió incómodamente y miró su vestido.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Pregunté.

"No debí pedirle a todos que se fueran. No puedo quitarme el vestido yo sola". Cuando dijo esas palabras se ruborizó. Era difícil no reírme entre dientes.

"Iré por Angela". Me puse de pie pero agarró mi brazo y me jaló hacia la cama de nuevo.

"No, por favor. Probablemente ya este en la cama. ¿Podrías soltar los lazos por mí? Puedo hacer el resto".

Tragué con dificultad. Asentí con la cabeza despacio. Haría lo que fuera por ella, pero esta era por mucho una tentación. Se puso de pie y camino hasta mí. Se volteó de modo que ahora miraba su espalda. Me persigne y pedí a Dios que me diera la fuerza para no aprovecharme de ella. Era un caballero, debía pensar de la misma forma que uno. Deshice los lazos tan rápido como me fue posible, titubeando. La princesa sujeto el vestido contra su cuerpo cuando terminé. Pude ver la palia piel de su espalda.

Mientras caminaba hacia su guardarropa giró y me sonrió. "Nunca había visto que te ruborizaras tanto".

Toqué mis mejillas distraídamente. Estaban ardiendo y solamente hizo que me ruborizara más. "Yo nunca había…"

"¿Ayudado a una mujer a deshacerse de la ropa?" Preguntó.

"No, no lo había hecho".

"Había pensado, desde que eras un soldado, tu tendrías, bueno…" Entró en el guardarropa antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Supe a donde se dirigía con eso.

"Es una de las leyes de Dios. No me disculpa él que fuera soldado". Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me senté al borde de su cama, esperando que regresara.

"No sabia que eras religioso". Dijo cuando salió. Habría tirado todas las creencias religiosas, si ella decía que podía tenerla. Llevaba un largo, blanco y fino camisón. Y una bata azul sobre el. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, se rizaba alrededor de sus hombros, y su rostro estaba limpio de maquillaje, menos el ligero tono de su lápiz labial.

Tartamudeé, buscando que decir. Limpié mi garganta y giró para mirarme. Isabella caminó a la silla, sus pies descalzos caminaban silenciosamente por el suelo. Tomó un pedazo de fruta de la bandeja, todavía mirándome con curiosidad. "Mi familia era muy religiosa, lo mantuve conmigo todos estos años…" Mi voz se fue apagando.

Sonrió dulcemente. "Supongo que por eso nunca estas conmigo los domingos".

"Voy al servicio". Confirmé sus ideas.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros en el palacio?" Tomó un pequeño bocado de la fruta, girándola en sus manos.

"No me di cuenta de que estaba invitado". Le dije sinceramente. Era principalmente para aquellos de la corte, no para los guardias.

"¿Vendrías conmigo por la mañana?" Preguntó, sus ojos brillaban.

"A tu padre no le será muy…" Levantó su mano para callarme.

"No me importa la opinión de mi padre. Irías como mi invitado especial".

"Si tu deseas que vaya, lo haré".

"Lo deseo". Dijo son una pequeña sonrisa. Bostezó soñolienta.

"Me disculpo. Debo dejarte dormir". Me puse de pie, apenado por estar en su habitación tan tarde.

"No te vayas". Dijo rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. "Quédate conmigo".

"El rey me matará". Agité mi cabeza ante su pedido. Con toda honestidad era todo lo que quería hacer, para siempre.

"Si alguien pregunta, puedes decir simplemente que por orden de rey, fuiste ordenado para que la princesa se quedara en su habitación. La única manera segura de hacerlo es quedarse con ella toda la noche". Se movió hacia la cama, retirando las cubiertas ligeramente.

Fui a la silla y me senté. "Si alguien nos descubre diré que fue tu idea". Bromeé. Sonrió con sueño, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Despacio se colocó de espalda en la cama.

"Edward, acuéstate conmigo". Susurró.

"Isabella, yo…"

"Por favor". Dijo en un tono suave y dulce que no podía negarme. Suspiré y me quité las botas. Gateé en la cama hasta su lado.

Su cuerpo se acomodo contra el mío, su pequeña mano se posó en mi cintura. Esto se sentía tan bien, tan cómodo. Deslicé mi brazo cuidadosamente bajo sus hombros y la acerqué más a mí. Su rostro presionaba mi cuello y aspiró profundamente. Le di un beso en la cabeza, presionando mi nariz sobre su suave cabello. Olía de la misma forma que las más dulces flores y frutas, en combinación.

Esto era perfecto. Esta era la manera en que debería ser. Ella durmiendo en mi cama, en mis brazos, no en los de un príncipe idiota. No podía y no permitiría que eso pasara.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 4: La Princesa**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente buscando a mi compañero en la cama. Rodé hacia un lado intentando acurrucarme en su calor, solo para encontrarme con que no estaba ahí. Gemí y lentamente abrí mis ojos. Mi cama estaba vacía. Me senté rápidamente, para buscarlo en el cuarto. "Edward". Lo llamé dócilmente, sin estar totalmente despierta aun.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó al lado mío. Casi salté fuera de la cama, me asustó bastante. Tomé mi pecho y respiré profundamente. Se rió entre dientes. "¿Te asusté?"

"Si, pero está bien. No es difícil hacerlo". Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó. Eso era todo lo que me importaba.

"Deberías vestirte y comer algo. No quiero que lleguemos tarde". Me dijo. Comprendí que él no llevaba la misma ropa de anoche. Vestía un pantalón gris desgastado, con botas negras y una camisa blanca. Tan simple y tan limpio. Le quedaba tan bien.

"¿Tarde?" Pregunté aun en estado soñolienta. En ese instante entro Angela, traía una bandeja de comida.

"Buenos días su alteza, Edward". Dijo y sonrió. "¿Durmió bien?"

"Bastante". Contesté honestamente. Se sentó en la cama junto a mí con la bandeja. Queso, pan, fruta, con leche y jugo para beber. Mi estomago gruñó ruidosamente y tomé una rodaja de pan.

"¿Quiere que le prepare su vestimenta para hoy?" Preguntó, yo asentí, mi boca estaba llena de comida. Entró en mi guardarropa para buscar.

"Come conmigo". Señalé la bandeja delante de mí.

"Princesa, yo…"

"Edward, ven a comer". Dije con firmeza. Cedió con un suspiro y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. Tomó un pedazo de fruta y lo mordió un poco. Mirarlo casi me hizo olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Casi.

Angela sacó un vestido simple en color gris sin muchos adornos. También trajo medias y zapatos a juego. Me alegré de que Alice no hubiera venido a decidir por mí. Era mucho más elegante que yo. Asentí en aprobación antes de tomar un último sorbo. Salí de la cama y me envolví firmemente en la bata.

"Estaré lista en unos momentos". Le dije y me ruboricé cuando los ojos de Edward se posaron sobre mi cuerpo. No me hizo sentir incomoda, pero si deseada. No estaba segura si deseaba sentirme así en ese momento. Conocía sus creencias y no quería estropeárselas.

Entré al cuarto de vestido con Angela y rápidamente me despojé de la ropa. Me ayudó a ajustarme el corsé tirando de los cordones de este para dejarlo tan apretado como se podía. Luego, ayudo a peinar mi cabello. Nada elegante. No llevaba ni siquiera joyería. Solo me llevó diez minutos prepararme. Agradecí por eso. Regresé despacio a mi cuarto, cuidando de no tropezar con mis propios pies.

"Estoy lista".

El volteó hacia mí dejando de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Maravillosa".

Mi rostro se volvió rojo y Angela rió tontamente. Bajé la mirada al suelo y maldije el hecho de ruborizarme tan fácilmente. Podía ver el efecto que causaba en mí y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "¿Nos vamos?" Pregunté.

Asintió y me condujo fuera del cuarto. Caminamos en silencio hacia la capilla que estaba junto al castillo. No era un trayecto muy largo. Los corredores hacían eco con nuestros pasos.

La capilla era un hermoso lugar de piedras grises, las ventanas de cristal eran de colores. No era un cuarto muy grande, quince bancas a cada lado del pasillo. El cuarto se empezaba a llenar, pero pude ver que había un lugar al lado de mi padre esperando por mí. No lo tomaría.

Tomé la mano de Edward y lo llevé a la última fila de atrás. Me miró, desconcertado, bajando sus labios hacia mi oreja. "Princesa, no creo que sea prudente molestar a su padre".

"No quiero sentarme al frente. Prefiero sentarme aquí atrás contigo de todas formas". Le dije firmemente. El rodó sus ojos.

"Vas a meterte en problemas". Susurró.

"Aun no, y no me interesa. No consideró mis sentimientos y me niego a considerar los suyos. De cualquier forma no le importa. Soy un objeto para negociar". Le gruñí.

Edward asintió, ya que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Se sentó en silencio junto a mí, con sus manos en su regazo.

Poco tiempo después de que nos sentamos apareció el sacerdote al frente, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. "El amor es paciente; el amor es amable y sin envidias. El amor nunca es jactancioso, ni presumido, ni rudo, nunca es egoísta, no ofende. No hay nada que el amor no pueda enfrentar; no tiene limites, es esperanza y paciencia…"

Miré a Edward, mis ojos rápidamente miraron hacia abajo. Me di cuenta que él también me miraba. Le sonreí y puse mi mano en su regazo. La tomó y le dio un suave apretón antes de agacharse para susurrar algo en mi oreja. "¿Qué si alguien nos ve?"

"Déjalos. Quiero gritarlo a todo el mundo. Soy tuya y de nadie mas". Susurré ferozmente. Pareció que eso lo tomó desprevenido. Se inclinó hacia mí un poco, nuestros labios estaban muy cerca pero suspiró y se apartó rápidamente.

"Mi corazón jamás pertenecerá a nadie que no seas tu". Dijo en un susurro suave. Apretó mi mano de nuevo, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos.

El sermón pasó rápido, el cual me puso algo triste. Me gustó el hecho de sentarme junto a Edward. Éramos iguales en la iglesia, éramos iguales ante los ojos de Dios. En cuanto las personas empezaron a salir, un hombre de los de mi padre se acerco a mí. La mano de Edward soltó la mía. "Señorita, tengo un mensaje del rey". Dijo en un susurró.

"¿Qué es?"

"Quiere hablar con usted en sus aposentos". Dijo antes de alejarse, era una pequeña alimaña, nunca me había agradado.

Suspiré pesadamente pero no dije nada mientras me puse de pie. Edward caminó detrás de mí, una vez mas era mi guardia y no mi amor. Detestaba eso completamente.

"¡¿Por qué te sentaste hasta atrás?" Gritó mi padre en cuanto entré.

"No sabia que se me exigía sentarme en un lugar especifico". Contesté con sarcasmo. No era verdad, pero estaba de humor para provocarlo.

"Sabes cual es el lugar indicado para ti".

"¿Lo sé?" Arqueé una ceja.

Suspiró pesadamente. "Isabella, no empieces de nuevo. Tendrás una reunión con el príncipe en una hora y…"

"¿Perdón? No me reuniré con nadie. Me niego a casarme con ese hombre. No tengo el respeto para…"

"¡TE REUNIRAS CON ÉL! ¡Y SERAS CORTES CON ÉL!" Gritó, su cara empezaba a tornarse roja.

"¿Y QUE SI ME NIEGO A HACERLO?" Le grité de vuelta.

Movió sus brazos mientras gruñía. "Entonces haré que Edward te arrastré hasta allí mientras tu pataleas y gritas. Y, él me dirá cada vez que seas grosera".

"¿Así que vas a castigarme?" Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada desafiante. "El no haría algo así".

"¡HARA LO QUE YO LE DIGA O IGUAL ME AYUDARA A BAJARTE AL CALABOZO PARA AZOTARTÉ YO MISMO!" Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, su desagradable respiración cubría mi rostro. Volteé mi cara, no por miedo, sino por asco.

Edward me tomó por la espalda, para alejarme de mi padre, el cual parecía que estaba a punto de estrangularme. "Su alteza, pienso que es prudente que obedezca las ordenes del Rey". Susurró la última parte. "Por ahora".

Asentí despacio. Mi padre sonrió triunfante a Edward, mientras le agradecía con los ojos. Si solo supiera. "Llévala a que se prepare, solo tiene cuarenta y cinco minutos para vestirse y esperar en el jardín".

Edward seguía sosteniéndome cuando salimos, solo por si acaso me desmayaba de nuevo. Caminamos a través de los corredores hacia mi cuarto, mientras me decía a mi misma. 'No permitiré esto'.

En cuanto llegamos el cuarto, giré hacia Edward y lo abracé. Me besó furiosamente. "Hazlo por ahora. Encontraremos una manera. No quiero que te metas en problemas".

Alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de nosotros. Alice y Angela estaba de ahí de pie sonriendo.

"Bien, me comportaré". Murmuré. "Alice, por favor puedes buscar un vestido negro".

"¿Por qué?" Me miró confundida.

"Quiero parecer monótona, aburrida".

"Eso es imposible". Susurró Edward en mi oreja. Me ruboricé y le sonreí de forma dulce.

Alice bailó hacia mí, y me tomó del brazo. "Vamos, solo tenemos una hora para hacerte parecer horrible". Rió tontamente.

Alice no escogió un vestido negro como yo le pedí, en cambio fue un vestido amarillo que me hacia parecer enferma. Me tapaba hasta la barbilla y todos los brazos. Estaría acalorada, pero podría soportarlo. Empolvó mi cara de un blanco suave, pero nada más. Más bien parecía un cadáver. Dejó mi cabello desarreglado, y lo frisaba a propósito. Escogí un par de zapatos negros para estar cómoda. No intentaba impresionarlo.

Levanté la vista tristemente hacia la pared. "Es hora de ir".

Edward asintió y puso su mano sobre mi espalda mientras íbamos al jardín. Se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró. "Tengo que admitir, creo que eres mas hermosa cuando no llevas nada puesto".

Me ruboricé locamente. ¿Cuándo me había visto desnuda?

Él también se ruborizó cuando comprendió lo que había dicho y tartamudeó. "Me refería al maquillaje. Te miras hermosa cuando no llevas maquillaje".

Reí de manera tonta, pero aun así me volví a ruborizar. Estuvimos solos en el vestíbulo, me volví y le di un pequeño beso. "¿Estarás bien con esto? ¿Viéndome con otro hombre?"

"Podré… soportarlo". Dijo vagamente.

Lo miré por un momento pero no dije nada más. Ya estábamos en las puertas que daban al jardín. Abrió una para mí y me pegué más a él para pasar. Me sonrió. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar su glorioso rostro. Cambió de repente, sus rasgos se volvieron sombríos. Giré para ver lo que él estaba mirando.

Estaba de pie entre dos hombres más bajos, moreno, un hombre bastante alto y guapo. Sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello largo, liso y negro. Sobresalía encima de todos, incluso de Edward. Estaba charlando con sus sirvientes, cuando volteó, su mirada me atrapó. Una sonrisa ancha y dulce se extendió en sus labios. Dio tres grandes pasos y estuvo delante de mí.

"Señorita, los rumores de su belleza no han sido mas que amargas mentiras. Está lejos de ser bonita. Es usted gloriosa. En verdad debe ser un ángel caído del cielo, por que ninguna mujer me había parecido tan encantadora". Dijo y tomó mi mano entre la suya. Eran calurosas y ásperas. La llevó a sus labios y la besó ligeramente. Pude notar como Edward se tensó a mi lado.

No supe que hacer o decir. Me vi sorprendida por este hombre. No era el viejo asqueroso que estaba esperando. Era guapo, alto y muy encantador. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba nada. Aclaré mi garganta y hablé. "Es muy amable lo que dice".

"No es amable, es la verdad". Sonrió ampliamente. Miró a Edward, lo examinó por un segundo, entes de que sus ojos regresaran a mi. "Se reuniría conmigo para dar un paseo por el hermoso jardín, sin guardias".

"No va a ninguna parte sin mi". Dijo Edward de manera firme.

"Será ella quien decida". Respondió el hombre arrogantemente.

Aclaré mi garganta de nuevo, para tomar la atención de ambos hombres. "Edward, estaré bien, Tengo un encargo para ti. ¿Podrías por favor preguntarle a Alice si la vista es adecuada desde su cuarto? Quiero que este lo mas cómoda posible". Le dije de manera misteriosa. Alice lo deduciría, aun cuando Edward no lo hizo.

Suspiró pesadamente. "Claro alteza, ¿alguna otra cosa?"

"Dile a Alice que me reuniré con ella para tomar el té esta tarde. Quiero que este listo cuando yo haya llegado".

"¿A que hora?" Me preguntó, y levantó una de sus cejas.

Miré el reloj en la torre en el centro del jardín, marcaba la una de la tarde. No quería hacer esto muy largo, pero tampoco que pareciera como si estuviera huyendo. "Que este preparado a las 2:30 por favor".

"Como usted lo ordene". Edward asintió antes de darse la vuelta. Se podía decir que su paso era infeliz. También yo era infeliz, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Él me dijo que lo hiciera.

"¿Vamos princesa?" El príncipe me ofreció su brazo. Lo tomé renuentemente.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 5: El guardia**

Odié tener que despedirme así. Sabía que ella no quería ofender a ninguno de los dos, pero yo había sido él único que recibió una despedida. Caminé hasta el cuarto de Alice. Quise saber por que se preocupaba por como era la vista de la habitación. Alice entendería, estaba seguro.

Golpeé la puerta y esperé por una respuesta. Jasper asomó su cabeza a través de ella, parecía completamente asustado. "¿Dónde esta la princesa?"

"En el jardín". Murmuré.

Asintió y abrió la puerta completamente. Alice estaba sentada en una silla sobre sus piernas, leyendo un libro. Levantó la mirada. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Isabella me mando a preguntarle si disfruta la vista de su cuarto". Dije con sarcasmo. Estuve a punto de sentarme en una de las sillas cuando se levantó dramáticamente. Agarró mi brazo y me arrastro hacia el balcón.

"Mi cuarto tiene la mejor vista del jardín". Dijo mientras abría las puertas francesas. Salí a la luz del sol. Tenía razón. Se podía ver todo.

'Chica lista'. Me dije. Miré hacia abajo y los miré a ambos dando un paseo entre los matorrales y flores. Sus brazos estaban cruzados. Él estaba mas lejos que cerca para mi consuelo.

"Es guapo". Dijo Alice sorprendida.

"No estas ayudando, querida". Jasper se llevo a su amor a la habitación antes de que pudiera girarme y estrangularla.

Me quedé en silencio mirando el paseo de Isabella y ese príncipe mugriento. Se reía y se ruborizaba y cada vez hacia que mi odio hacia él creciera. Incluso podría decir que sus atenciones hacia ella no eran caballerosas en lo mas mínimo. Ella era un ángel y él la miraba como si fuera una prostituta. A donde quiera que ella caminara, sus ojos miraban su cuerpo ansiosamente. Cerdo.

"Edward, vamos a la biblioteca. ¿Nos necesitas para algo?" Jasper tocó mi hombro, captando mi atención.

"No, estoy bien". Murmuré con un pesado suspiro. Era una mentira y todos lo sabíamos. No estaría bien hasta que ella estuviera segura y a mi alcance de nuevo.

Dio algunos golpecitos a mi hombro y salió sin decir otra palabra. Estaba demasiado enojado y frustrado para ser buena compañía.

Isabella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás de la risa, un rubor ligero se extendió por su cara. No estaba actuando, ella nunca ha sido buena actriz. Estaba disfrutando. Quise llorar.

El príncipe se detuvo de repente y la giro hacia él. Era casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella. Bajo su rostro hacia el de ella despacio…

Me di la vuelta rápidamente. No quería ver esto. Sería una tortura. Mis ojos no veían nada más que una visión oscura y roja. Suspiré profundamente, intentando detenerme para no bajar a ese jardín y arrancarle la cabeza.

"No es cortes espiar". Dijo una voz masculina en alguna parte del cuarto. Gire rápidamente hacia el sonido. El padre de Alice, el medico real, Carlisle, estaba ahí de pie. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su espalda.

"Yo… um… uh… me disculpo". Estaba tartamudeando y agradecí cuando me detuvo.

"No te preocupes, hijo. Alice me hablo de tu… complicada situación. Entiendo". Me dijo en forma sincera y se sentó en una de los brazos del sillón.

"Ella… ¿le ha dicho?" Abrí la boca. "¿Por qué?"

"Bien, me dijo cuando supimos que la princesa se casaría, después de que se desmayo. Estuvo bastante preocupada por ella. También se acerca de Jasper y mi hija". Dijo serenamente.

"Pero…" Comencé, totalmente confundido. "¿Qué?"

"No puedo controlar de quien se enamora. Jasper es un buen hombre. No voy a permitir que sufra con un matrimonio forzado cuando ama a otro". Me hizo señas para que me sentara.

Lo hice. "Desearía que Bella pudiera hacer lo mismo con su padre". Hablé con honestidad.

"Charles es un hombre diferente a mi. ¿Sabias que el matrimonio entre él y su esposa, la madre de Isabella, estuvo arreglado?"

"No, no lo sabia". Dije mientras me preguntaba a donde llevaba esto.

"¿Sabes como Alice e Isabella están relacionadas?"

"Primas, creo". Arqueé una ceja a su pregunta.

"Si, veras, sus madres eran hermanas. Reneé, la madre de Isabella era la mas joven. Después de que sus padres arreglaron su matrimonio ella vino al castillo, pero con una condición: Su hermana mayor, soltera y hermosa, Esme, viniera como su dama de compañía personal". Se detuvo y me permitió absorber la información.

"Eso no parece irrazonable". Me encogí de hombros.

Sonrió. "No del todo. Estaba viniendo de un país extranjero sin una. Estaba incomoda e infeliz. Pero se casó con Charles. Después de un año nació Emmett, y es así como conocí a Esme. Estuvo al lado de su hermana durante el nacimiento".

«"Me siento profundamente enamorado de Esme y ella se siente igual. Nos casamos a los seis meses". Suspiró a la memoria. "Hemos sido felices desde entonces".»

"¿Por qué está diciéndome esto?" Pregunté con tono amargo.

"Ya veras. Isabella nació tres años después que Emmett. Después del difícil nacimiento Reneé juro que no tendría nada más que ver con el rey. Le había dado sus herederos y nunca lo había amado."

«"Los años pasaron y su distancia se hizo mayor. Vivieron en alas separadas del castillo. Pero Reneé tenía un secreto: Estaba enamorada. Se enamoro de un caballero de la corte llamado Phillip. Cuando Emmett cumplió los trece años y su hija diez, le pidió al rey el divorcio, para poder irse con él. Se negó. Se enfadó con Reneé y desterró al caballero."»

«"Con el corazón destrozado, Reneé dejo de comer y dejo de salir. No veía a nadie. No quería nada mas que casarse con el caballero".»

Lo detuve. "Ella era una princesa, sin embargo ¿cómo podría casarse con un caballero?"

"Aquellos que son nombrados caballeros son considerados 'por encima' de la gente común. Reneé no deseaba mas que casarse con él, ella lo amaba. Aproximadamente un año después de que fue desterrado Reneé murió. Se dejo ir tan lejos que ningún tipo de medicina pudo regresarla. ¿Sabes la moraleja de esta historia, hijo?" Preguntó con voz seria.

"Hay una manera". Susurré para mi, distraído.

"Si, pero hay algo mas. Pelear por amor. La falta de amor puede destruir a una persona, debes luchar por el con todo lo que tienes. Mataría por Esme, correría si tuviera que hacerlo solo para protegerla y mantenerla conmigo". Se inclinó hacia delante y me dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla.

"Gracias, Dr. Cullen".

"Claro, Edward, no pienses en eso. Ahora, pasando a otras cosas: ¿Dónde esta la necia de mi hija?" Se rió entre dientes.

"Oh". Me había olvidado que estaba en su cuarto. "En la biblioteca". Me detuve para pensar como formular mi siguiente pregunta. "¿Alice y Jasper saben?"

"Lo saben, y confían en lo que digo, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ayudar". Me guiñó un ojo antes de salir del cuarto.

Me senté en la silla para recopilar. Excesiva carga de información. Pasé mis dedos a través de mi pelo. Hay una manera, pensé para mí. Pero, ¿cómo? Isabella nunca podría ir directamente con el rey y decirle: "Estoy enamorada de este hombre. Quiero que sea nombrado caballero para que puede casarme con él y vivir con él por el resto de mi vida". Eso simplemente no pasaría, especialmente ahora. Suspiré.

Alice regresó poco después con Jasper a su lado. No regresé a mirar por la ventana. No pude. Tenía demasiado miedo de correr ahí abajo y tomarla entre mis brazos. Así que, empecé a hacer planes.

Podría pedirle a Isabella que se casara conmigo, pedirle que se fuera conmigo. Podría ir con otro Rey de otro país y pedirle que hiciera eso por mí. ¿Dejaría ella simplemente su titulo real? Claro que si, lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, había muchos problemas con este plan, incluso si pudiera llamarse así. Tendríamos que huir por la noche. Tendría que dejar todo lo que conocía, sus amigos y familia, posiblemente nunca volver a verlos. Se me acusaría de secuestro y traición. Entonces tendríamos que encontrar a alguien dispuesto a esto. ¿Quién?

Una frase común empezó a rondar por mi cabeza: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Casándose con ese príncipe, Isabella haría a su país mucho más fuerte. Si fuera a un país que fuera menos amistoso con el de ella, ¿quizás estarían de acuerdo? Tendría que explicar su posición y esperar que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Salí de mis pensamientos por un suave golpe en la puerta. Eran las 2:30 y me había olvidado del té. Salté de mi silla para abrir la puerta. Isabella estaba detrás, su cara miraba al piso, un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?" Pregunté en cuanto la vi. Sacudió la cabeza despacio y caminó hacia el cuarto. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó profundamente, sin preocuparse de que alguien nos viera.

"Lo siento". Susurró.

"¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo". Traté de calmarla. Apreté mis labios contra su frente.

"Edward, no lo detesto. Parece muy amable". Miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se negaban a encontrarse con los míos.

"Oh". Solté su cintura. "Si quieres que vaya abajo y…"

"¡No seas tonto! Edward, te amo solo a ti. Es solo que sentiré pena cuando se entere que no seré yo con quien se case". Corrigió rápidamente.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunté tomando su barbilla con mi mano. "Será mas fácil si te casas con él".

"Yo te amo solo a ti". Dijo firmemente.

La besé apasionadamente, poniendo todos mis sentimientos hacia ella en ese beso. Mis dedos jugaron con su pelo mientras la acercaba más a mí. Nunca me habría detenido si no fuera por que alguien tosió detrás de nosotros. "Si ustedes dos no se detienen, se van a quedar pegados". Bromeó Alice.

"Quiero quedarme pegada". Murmuró Isabella contra mis labios. Sonreí abiertamente y la besé rápido antes de apártame.

"Vamos princesa. Debemos prepararnos para la cena de esta noche". Alice la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla hacia su cuarto.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté desconcertado.

"Oh, me olvide de decirte Edward. Es por eso que mi padre vino. El rey ha acordado esta noche una fiesta para celebrar a la pareja".

"Celebrar". Me mofé. "Esto es un chiste".

"Si me hago la enferma. ¿Crees que mi tío me ayudará?" Pregunto Isabella con ojos esperanzados que inmediatamente se apagaron cuando Alice negó con la cabeza.

"Princesa, tengo algo que hablar contigo, después de que estés lista. Pero quiero que hagas algo por mi ahora". Puse mis manos en sus diminutos brazos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo mis dedos. "Ve por ahora. Quiero que seas tan agradable como te sea posible. No quiero que tu padre te vea de otra manera que no sea normal ¿de acuerdo?"

Entrecerró los ojos pero asintió. Alice me sonrió y me do un pequeño guiño antes de llevarse a Isabella. Era un camino corto a su cuarto y probablemente cerraron la puerta con llave.

Jasper pasó frente a mí para ir a custodiar la puerta, pero lo detuve. Cerré la puerta del dormitorio. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"¿Cuál es la cuestión, amigo?"

"Voy a pedirle a Isabella que se vaya conmigo. Eres mi mejor amigo y simplemente me pareció que deberías saberlo".

"Si hay algo que necesites, por favor déjamelo saber. Entiendo". Dio unos golpecitos a mi hombro.

"En realidad, tengo una petición. ¿Tu caballo?" Pregunté esperanzadamente.

Se rió entre dientes. Sabía que estaba nervioso por preguntar tal cosa. Él amaba ese caballo casi tanto como amaba a Alice. Podría tomar mi caballo pero entonces sabrían casi al instante quien se la había llevado. De esta manera, quizás pensarían que fue un secuestro aleatorio por la noche o incluso el príncipe. "Esta en el establo para cuando la necesites. Solo cuida bien de ella por favor".

"Claro". Hubo un momento silencioso entre nosotros. Miramos con atención los ojos del otro y supe que había un acuerdo. Me ayudaría de la misma forma que quisiera que alguien le ayudara. Quiso estar con Alice de esta manera, pero ella no dejaría a su padre mientras que su padre le ayudara y fuera comprensivo.

"Venga, vamos a proteger a nuestras mujeres". Me golpeó el hombro y salió por la puerta.

Confiaba más que nada que un día no fuera solo su guardián, sino ser su marido. Haría todo por mantenerla feliz, saludable y segura. Sabía que mi corazón era completamente suyo y no pertenecía a nadie más. Aun cuando decidiera quedarse con ese extranjero de cabello grasiento. Estaría de pie en las sombras y la protegería.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 6: La Princesa**

No quería, pero tenía que vestirme para esta noche. Me vestí en un color rojo chillón, esperando que el enojo se le bajara a mi padre. Quería vestirme de negro, pero mi padre me habría devuelto a mi cuarto, obligándome a revestirme.

Alice rizó mi cabello, fijándolo como pudo. Mi maquillaje estaba listo. Me alegré que se estaba tomando su tiempo con esto. Podía ver en su expresión que quería decir algo. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, sus ojos miraban fijamente algo que yo no podía ver.

"¿Qué es, prima?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"Yo, hm, no se. Solo quiero que sepas algo, solo en caso de que…" Se puso detrás de mí para terminar con el último pedazo de mi cabello.

"¿Solo en caso de que?" Pregunté desconcertada.

"No importa que. Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor pídemelo. No importa si es de día o de noche". Puso sus diminutos dedos a un lado de mi cara y le dio un pequeño beso.

"Tu sabes que puedes contar también conmigo. Te quiero. Desearía que fueras mi hermana". Le di una sonrisa pequeña y triste.

Envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello nos abrazamos un momento. Hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Pase". Dije despacio.

Jasper asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta. "Señoritas, es hora de cenar".

"Gracias Jasper". Dijo Alice dulcemente. Jasper cerró la puerta, dándonos un poco de privacidad antes de salir. Esperaba que Edward estuviera afuera, esperándome. Quería saber acerca de que quería que habláramos.

La puerta se abrió y otra cabeza masculina apareció. El príncipe, tan grande como el marco de la puerta. "Hola, princesa. Estaba esperando que me permitiera el placer de escoltarla a la cena".

No podía negarme, por lo menos no sin preocuparme después por lo que diría mi padre. Vi a Edward de pie detrás de él. Sus ojos estaban lívidos y respiraba profundamente. Me sentí mal por hacer esto. Lo miré a los ojos, suplicándole en silencio que no se enojara. Aclaré mi garganta. "Por supuesto, su alteza".

"Por favor, Isabella, llámeme Jacob. No hay necesidad de ser tan formal". Se burló ofreciéndome su brazo.

Miré a Alice quien tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo. "Alice, te veré en el comedor".

"Si, señorita". Dijo rápido y formal. Salió de la habitación, pasando de largo al hombre. Le dio una expresión curiosa pero no dijo nada.

Me ofreció su brazo y lo tomé despacio. Mantuve mis ojos en el suelo mientras caminaba, no quería darle razones para que sus brazos se posaran a mí alrededor.

"¿Cómo encuentra esta tarde, Isabella?" Preguntó en forma dulce, una sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

"Muy bien gracias, ¿y usted?" Le pregunté con educación. Mire rápidamente a Edward. Estaba caminando detrás de nosotros, aproximadamente a un metro de distancia. Estaba atravesando la cabeza de Jacob. Si las miradas mataran…

"Mucho mejor ahora que estoy en su compañía". Dijo con demasiado encanto. Cualquier otra joven habría creído instantáneamente en su suave discurso y buena apariencia. Casi me sentía mal por engañarlo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Pude escuchar un gruñido suave detrás de mí. Le di a Edward una mirada reprobatoria, diciéndole que se comportara como me lo había pedido. "Es muy amable lo que dice". Contesté despacio, intentando mantener su atención lejos del Edward enfadado detrás de nosotros.

"Es muy protector con usted, ¿no?" Preguntó el príncipe y arqueó una ceja.

"Lo soy. Es mi deber y un honor". Declaro Edward con voz fuerte detrás de nosotros. Sonreí a sus palabras.

"No estaba hablando con usted, guardia. Estoy hablando con la princesa". Dijo Jacob con sarcasmo. Me miró como si estuviera buscando una aprobación para sus palabras.

Solté su brazo, dejando caer el mío a mi costado. "Debe hablarle a Edward con completo respeto. Él no es un sirviente. Es mi guardia de confianza y mi amigo". Le dije en tono firme. Edward se acercó un par de pasos. No me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido.

Jacob agachó la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el suelo. "Siento haberla ofendido princesa, no fue mi intención".

"Debe disculparse con Edward".

"El no es mas que un…" Lo interrumpí antes de que continuara.

"Se disculpa con él o ya no estaré en su compañía. Si no lo respeta a él, no me respeta a mi". Dije con enfado, mis manos formaban puños a mis costados.

"Isabella, no tienes que defenderme así". Susurró Edward en mi oreja. Poniendo una mano suavemente en mi hombro.

"Quita tus manos de mi prometida". Siseó Jacob.

"Todavía no soy su prometida, alteza. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una cena a la cual asistir". Giré sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar rápidamente. Con Edward a mi lado.

"No creo que eso haya estado bien". Murmuró por lo bajo.

"Él no te hablara así, o a cualquiera que sea mi amigo. Eres tan importante para mi como Alice o Emmett, si no es que mas. Fue grosero y fuera de lugar". Le respondí.

"Isabella, por favor, trata de permanecer tranquila. Te prometo que esto terminara pronto". Tocó mi mano dulcemente dándole un suave apretón.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Volví mis aburridos ojos hacia él. Su mirada era tan intensa que parecía lejana. Antes de que pudiera contestar, el príncipe dio vuelta en la esquina.

"Princesa Isabella, lo siento. He olvidado mis modales. También discúlpeme usted Edward". Casi escupió su nombre. Edward simplemente asintió, deseando no hablarle. "Ahora ¿puedo pasear con usted en el banquete en nuestro honor?"

Le di una última mirada a Edward. Me dio un pequeño asentimiento. Me tragué mi enojo. "Claro, su alteza".

Odié la manera en que Edward tenia que estar de pie en la parte de atrás del salón, como si estuviera esperando que lo llamara para servirme. Era mi igual, mi amor, no mi perro.

Me senté al lado de Alice, Jacob del otro lado de la mesa. No fue una reunión grande, simplemente mi familia y algunos de la corte. Los platos fueron traídos para todos al mismo tiempo, una simple sopa para comenzar.

Nadie de mi familia estaba hablando. Comprendí. Eran las únicas personas del grupo que notaban la tensión. Podría decir por la mirada de mi padre que estaba poniéndose sumamente molesto. "¿Cómo estuvo el paseo hoy, Jacob?"

Alice me envió una mirada directa. Me padre no me preguntaría a mi algo relacionado con esto. No quería una escena. Fue un movimiento inteligente de su parte, aun cuando estaba enojado.

"Fue muy agradable, su majestad. Su hija es realmente encantadora". Sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido rojo. No me sentía hambrienta y lo empujé hacia delante.

"¿Encantadora? ¿Mi hija?" Mi padre se rió. Tomé aire profundamente y conté hasta diez. No quería brincar frente a la mesa y decirle lo que pensaba. Edward me lo había pedido, o bueno, él me pidió que me comportara.

Jacob rió entre dientes. "Si, bastante, cuando quiere serlo".

"Bien, me alegro que haya sido agradable contigo, hijo".

"Pienso que será una gran esposa". Jacob le sonrió a mi padre como si estuviera dándole una clase de cumplido. Empecé a mover mi silla, pero Alice detuvo mis pies.

Le mandé una mirada enfadada. Ladeó su cabeza hacia Edward y Jasper. Ambos parecían listos para matar. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era un buen momento para molestarlos. No necesitaba provocar una escena.

Se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, era tan espesa. Todos parecía notarlo, menos Jacob y mi padre. Mis ojos se posaron en mi hermano por un momento. El hombre normalmente jovial parecía ligeramente avergonzado y triste. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Su esposa estaba hablando con alguien en la mesa. Esperé que ellos dos entendieran que necesitaba quitarme la atención de encima. "Así que Rosalie, he oído rumores de ustedes dos. ¿Son ciertos?" Pregunté a través de la mesa usando mi mejor sonrisa.

La rubia parecía enfadada cuando sus ojos miraron los míos. "¿Cuáles son esos rumores?" Prácticamente susurro las palabras. El hecho me disgusto por que de alguna forma no logro la atención de todos.

"Que tendrán un hijo".

Eso fue lo que todos necesitaron para olvidarse de mí. ¿El próximo rey teniendo un heredero? Oh ¿quien se preocuparía de la segunda hija? Alice me sonrió abiertamente, incitando la conversación, haciéndole preguntas incomodas a Rosalie.

"¿Así de grosera?" Murmuré por lo bajo.

"Tu empezaste". Contestó en el mismo tono callado. Mordí mi labio para no reírme.

Esto estaba funcionando, pero una vez que vino el postre el enfoque cambio de nuevo. "Claro, una vez que Isabella este casada, estoy segura que hará lo mejor para concebir". Dijo Rosalie con un poco de veneno en su tono.

Supongo que el pago fue justo, pero no comprendí la crueldad con que lo hizo. Volví la mirada hacia Edward. Jasper le tenía una mano sobre el hombro, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

No necesité responder, el príncipe lo hizo por mí. "Claro que lo haremos". Me lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

Mi piel enrojeció con mi enojo. Me obligué a no llorar o gritar. No podía hacer eso. Mis manos formaron puños en mi regazo, temblando ligeramente. Mordí mi labio fuertemente, mirando mi postre intacto.

Dios bendice a mi tío. "¡Isabella, estas roja! ¿Te sientes bien?" Caminó alrededor de la mesa viniendo hacia mí y puso su mano en mi frente, mis mejillas y la parte posterior de mi cuello. "Estas ardiendo mi niña. Apenas has tocado tu comida. Dime ¿te duele algo?"

No confiaba en mí para hablar, asentí con la cabeza simplemente. "Me disculpa su alteza, pero como su medico, recomiendo que la Princesa se recueste. No esta bien".

Mi padre frunció el entrecejo. No estoy segura si de la conmoción o del hecho de que estaba 'enferma'. "Esta bien Carlisle. Has lo que se necesite".

Carlisle hizo un movimiento con la cabeza llamando a Edward. "Llévala de vuelta a su dormitorio. Yo iré enseguida. Tengo que tomar mi maletín".

Mi tío arrastro la silla por mí, ayudándole a mis pies. Claro, tropecé con mis propios zapatos. Todos en el salón abrieron la boca cuando me dirigí al suelo. Edward me tomo fácilmente. Jugando con la enfermedad, eché la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Edward me tomó en sus brazos, apresurándose hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos en la seguridad del corredor, susurró. "Eres una pésima actriz".

Me reí tontamente, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Sin embargo, parece que lo compraron".

"Bueno, incluso yo estaba empezado a creerte enferma. Todavía estas un poco roja. ¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, simplemente estoy enojada. Los nervios". Susurré mas para mi que para el.

"Odié el hecho de no sentarme contigo. Odié mirarlo hablar de ti como si fueras un caballo que acabara de ser engendrado. Eres un ángel y debe tratarte como tal". Declaró con firmeza.

"Yo odié que no estuvieras a mi lado. Se sentía tan antinatural". Recorrí sus mejillas cautelosamente con mis dedos.

Parecía estar debatiéndose algo, el conflicto se notaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes. "Isabella, si hubiera una manera para que pudiéramos estar juntos, abiertamente, por el resto del tiempo, ¿lo harías?"

"¡Si!"

"¿Aun cuando signifique dejar a tu familia y esta vida atrás?"

Hice una pequeña pausa para contestar. "Extrañaría a mi familia, pero eres él único con quien quiero estar. Si me quieren de verdad, entenderán".

Llegamos finalmente a mi cuarto y me puso sobre mis pies, delante de mi cama. Se arrodillo ante mi, tomo sus manos entre las suyas, formando círculos con sus pulgares en mis palmas. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Esto hizo que me quedara quieta, mi boca de abrió un poco. "¿Qué? No se por que esto me sorprende".

"Isabella, estas haciendo maravillas con mi ego…" rodó sus ojos sarcásticamente. "Te pedí que te casaras conmigo".

"¿Realmente lo dices en serio?" Pregunté, poniéndome de rodillas delante de él.

"Si. Pero, tendríamos que irnos, esta noche. ¿Estarías dispuesta?"

No dije nada. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé profundamente. Sus brazos se unieron alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a él. Mis manos jugaron con su cabello, retorciendo sus sedosos mechones entre mis dedos. "Si Edward". Suspiré. Sonrió abiertamente antes de jalarme una vez más hacia su cuerpo con fuerza. El beso fue mas intenso que ninguna experiencia en mi vida. Estaba empezando a sentirme mareada por no respirar, pero no me importó. Solo sus labios me importaban.

"Veo que se siente mejor, Princesa".


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, la saga Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama "To Love and Protect" es propiedad de Jayeliwood, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Bella es una princesa, quien se enamora de su guardia personal y el siente lo mismo. ¿Harán todo lo que esta en sus manos para estar juntos? Situada en una época de Reyes, Reinas y Príncipes azules. AH AU OOC ExB

**"Para Amar y Proteger"**

a Twilight Fanfic by

**Jayeliwood **traducción de** Cinthia Swan**

**/*/**

**Capitulo 7: El guardia**

Me giré rápidamente, poniendo mi cuerpo entre Isabella y quienquiera que haya entrado. Él doctor levantó una de sus rubias cejas, con una pequeña afectuosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Tío! Yo… yo puedo… explicarte". Isabella tartamudeó, su cara se volvió de un tono rojo luminoso. Sus dedos agarraron la parte trasera de mi camisa, su cara se asomaba encima de mi hombro.

"No lo necesito. Ya he hablado antes con Edward". Dijo, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Puso su maletín en el sofá. "No puedes permitir que esto continué, terminará cediendo si todos la siguen presionando". Me dijo directamente.

"Lo sé. Estaremos saliendo esta noche". Le aseguré.

"No puedes hacerlo de forma que parezca que estás involucrado. Debemos hacer esto de manera que parezca un secuestro". Carlisle frunció los labios pensando. "Es la única forma para que tengan bastante tiempo para esconderse".

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Bella caminó alrededor de mi cuerpo, yendo hacia su tío.

Hubo un suave crujido y la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió. Alice asomó la cabeza. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Por favor, creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda". Dijo Carlisle alegremente.

El doctor empezó a extender sus dedos contra su barbilla mientras se paseaba por el cuarto. "Necesitamos testigos. Bella, empieza a empacar, ligero, Alice ayúdala". Ordenó como un líder. Se ganó mi respeto. Las chicas fueron al guardarropa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

"¿Qué quiere que yo haga, señor?" Le pregunté. Era un hombre inteligente e iba a escuchar cualquier consejo que pudiera darme.

"Quiero que salgas por la puerta del dormitorio y digas a los guardias que estén ahí que iras al pueblo por algo para la princesa. Ella esta muy enferma. Diles que no permitan a nadie entrar o salir, salvo a ti y a mi. Ve a prepararte. Luego espera a Bella en los establos. Cabalga al puerto y de ahí dirige tu caballo hacia el castillo. Regresará en un par de días. Para ese entonces pensaran que la princesa ha sido secuestrada pero ustedes estarán del otro lado del océano".

"Supongo que entonces no necesitaran mi caballo, Edward". Dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta del pasaje.

"¿Suerte para ti?" Bromeé con una sonrisa. Choqué la mano de mi amigo.

"Eso parece. Pero, te traje algo que creo pueden necesitar". Me dio una daga dorada. Era muy bonita y algo pesada. La tomé entre mis dedos por un momento, sintiendo el agradable peso.

"No puedo aceptar esto". Negué con la cabeza, regresándola a sus manos.

"Tómala y úsala bien. Eres un hombre más atrevido que yo". La puso en mi mano derecha. Me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de volver hacia Carlisle. "¿Qué haré yo?"

"Asegúrate que nadie sepa lo que esta por ocurrir. La sorpresa es nuestro máximo aliado en este momento". Sin más palabras Jasper giró sobre sus talones y salió.

"Lo mantendré oculto el mayor tiempo posible. No puedo prometer más que unas horas, pero eso debe ser suficiente para encontrar un barco".

"¿A dónde iremos?" Pregunté. Esta era la pregunta más difícil de todas. Realmente no había muchas posibilidades.

"Tengo un amigo, un Rey con el que viví antes de vivir en este castillo. Un reino pequeño en la costa del país". Fue hasta el escritorio de la princesa y empezó a escribir una nota. "Ten esto para la princesa para que se lo de a él. Hazle suplicar por su ayuda. Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Siempre ha sido alguien que ayuda a quienes lo necesitan".

Después de darme más detalles del país, me preparé para salir, pero no sin antes tocar la puerta del guardarropa. Necesitaba ver su encantador rostro antes de que esto empezara. Necesitaba estar seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Bella, te encontraré en los establos. Te amo". Dije muy despacito.

Abrió la puerta, sacando solo la cabeza. "También te amo". Uno de sus desnudos brazos salió y me jaló más cerca hacia ella. Nos besamos por un momento antes de que me apartara, descansando mi frente con la suya. "Ve, prepárate. Te veré pronto".

Viéndola sonreír como yo sabia. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella era lo único que quería en la vida. No permitiría que otro hombre la tocara.

Me deslicé a través de las puertas del dormitorio y empecé a discutir con los dos guardias jóvenes que estaban allí. "Debo salir para traerle algo al doctor. Volveré antes del amanecer. Pero hasta ese entonces, no permitan que nadie entre, solo el doctor. La princesa esta extremadamente enferma. Estoy confiando en ustedes la vida de la princesa, ¿me entienden?"

"¡Si señor!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los hombres eran nuevos y ni siquiera me cuestionaron. Si estuviéramos quedándonos en el castillo, yo habría cuestionado la protección que rodea a la familia real. Estaba faltándole seguridad en varias áreas.

Una vez que estuve fuera de la vista de los guardias irrumpí en una carrera. Me apresuré tanto como me fue posible hasta mi propio cuarto. Encontré una bolsa y metí un cambio de ropa y todo el dinero que pude encontrar, que tristemente no fue mucho. Tomé mi arco y mi flecha, ocultándolos cuidadosamente debajo de mi capa negra.

Me sentía ansioso, asustado, cuando me dirigí hacia el vestíbulo. El camino estaba débilmente iluminado por la tarde, poniéndome más nervioso aun. Estaba casi en las puertas dobles que daban hacia los campos cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí. Me puse contra la pared, escuchando el clic que hacían las botas contra el guijarro.

Una figura pequeña y negra apareció. Esperé por él para que pasara junto a mí antes de envolver mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, con la otra mano en su cuello. Atraje a la persona energéticamente contra mi cuerpo, "¿Qué asunto tienes aquí?" Pregunté con firmeza.

La capucha cayó cuando la persona volvió su cabeza hacia mí. El olor a flores me golpeó. "Edward". Dijo. Sus ojos por un momento me parecieron asustados pero cuando vio mi expresión de sorpresa, desapareció.

Solté inmediatamente el cuello a Isabella, permitiéndole a mis dedos deslizarse hacia sus hombros. "Lo siento mucho, no quise… espera. ¿Estas vestida con ropa de hombre?" Pregunté sorprendido. Estaba aun más sorprendido de lo atractiva que se veía en ese momento. La apretada ropa acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Mostrando sus largas piernas y las caderas encorvadas.

"Me pareció que seria más practico para viajar". Se acomodó una de las dos bolsas que traía con ella. Me alegré de que fuera una chica inteligente y no tener que discutir con ella sobre traer demasiadas cosas con nosotros.

Estábamos solos bajo la oscura luz del corredor, las antorchas se tambaleaban alrededor de nosotros. Se veía tan bonita bajo la luz de las velas. Me incliné hacia abajo y la besé. No pude detenerme a hacerlo. Ella estaba demasiado hermosa para no hacerlo. Se apretó firmemente contra mi cuerpo, sus diminutos dedos enredándose en mi pelo mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos.

"Así que, esta es la razón por la que no quieres casarte con el Príncipe". Dijo una voz masculina detrás de nosotros. Isabella simplemente me distraía fácilmente. Giré, poniéndola detrás de mí.

Emmett, su hermano, estaba de pie allí con sus manos en el aire. "No haré ningún daño".

"Hermano, debes entender que…" Ella empezó, pero la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"El corazón ama a quien debe amar. No podemos detenerlo ni cambiarlo". La miró, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. "¿Están huyendo entonces?"

"Si. No puedo permitir que esto continué". Dijo con firmeza. Él asintió mientras ella hablaba. Lucia más viejo de lo que jamás lo había visto. Parecía lastimado.

"Entiendo. Mi padre ha llevado esto demasiado lejos. Lo siento por mi papel en esto". Caminó hacia delante y puso su enorme mano en su mejilla. Besó su frente dulcemente. Ella desechó su disculpa. Realmente nunca había estado enojada con él, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

"Haz algo por mi Emmett". Isabella lo miró a los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

"Haré lo que me pidas".

"Ayuda a Jasper. Habla con mi tío y entenderás". Isabella tocó su mano que aun descansaba en su mejilla.

Parecía desconcertado por su petición, sin embargo asintió. "Buena suerte, espero que encuentres la felicidad que mereces".

"Tu también hermano. Oh y dile a Rosalie que lo siento por lo que paso en la fiesta". Ella sonrió.

Él se rió entre dientes antes de envolverla en un gran abrazo. Isabella descansó la cabeza en su pecho antes de que el la devolviera al piso. Puse mi mano en su hombro, "Lo siento, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo".

Asintió, una pequeña lágrima corrió sobre su mejilla. Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía mientras corríamos hacia las puertas. Agradeciendo que no nos encontramos con nadie más en los establos. Preparé mi cabello tan rápido como me fue posible, Isabella hizo lo que pudo para ayudar. Temblaba a mí alrededor. Incluso mientras trabajaba noté que tropezaba más a menudo que cuando llevaba los vestidos.

No pasaron más de diez minutos para que estuviéramos entrando al pueblo. Se sentó delante de mí, apretando su espalda contra mi pecho. Estaba cabalgando tan rápido como podía hacia el puerto de la ciudad. Realmente no estaba lejos. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenia. Podía tener días, podían ser minutos. Estaba frustrado por no saber.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a la orilla del pueblo. Brinqué hacia abajo y ayude a Isabella a bajar. Golpeé al caballo y se fue perdiéndose en la noche.

"¿Estarán bien?" Preguntó mientras nos apresurábamos por las calles de la ciudad.

"Aw, mi princesa, siempre más preocupada por todo lo demás pero nunca por ti. Si, estará bien". Me detuve por un momento. "Hará lo que esta entrenado a hacer: regresar al palacio".

El muelle era grande, lleno de diferentes tipos de barcos con distintos tipos de personas. Necesitábamos algo rápido, algo para el viaje a otro continente. La mayoría de los barcos tenían miembros de la tripulación de pie afuera gritando su destino para encontrar una manera más fácil de ganar dinero. Esto hizo el trabajo más fácil para nosotros.

"Mantente cerca de mi. Este lugar es peligroso". Le susurré.

Sus dos manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi muñeca para ir a mi paso. Finalmente llegamos a un barco, pidiendo el que se dirigiera en la dirección que íbamos y salir en menos de un par de horas. El hombre era alto, cabello largo y rubio amarrado en una coleta, sin camisa. Parecía cruel, por la mirada de sus ojos, pero no había otra manera. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, señor?"

"¿Tiene un camarote disponible?" Pregunté lo más confidencial posible. No podía y no mostré debilidad, no mientras Isabella estuviera alrededor.

"Depende". Frunció los labios.

Antes de que yo pudiera continuar, Isabella se puso frente a mí. Sacó un puñado de monedas. "¿De que depende?" Tomó el mando como la realeza que era. Había sido enseñada para negociar y conseguir lo que quisiera. Lo malo es que no funcionó con su propia familia.

"Bien, depende de ese muy distinguido oro que tiene en su mando, ¿señorita…?" Le sonrió, probablemente intentando parecer encantador.

"Señor y señora Jones. ¿Cuándo dejará este barco el puerto?" Mi boca se abrió ante su mentira. Fue fuerte y segura. Jugaba con las monedas en su mano, girándolas entre sus dedos. Sus ojos no abandonaban los de él.

"Puedo asegurar que saldrá pronto, bajo algunas condiciones". Miró las monedas. Era quizás más de lo que un lugareño común ganaría en un año. Ella volvió su puño y dejo caer las monedas en la mano de él. Las tomó, con una ancha sonrisa burlona creciendo en su sucia cara. "Veo que las condiciones son correctas. Bienvenida a bordo señora Jones. Si necesita algo, puede hablarme a mi personalmente".

Era mi turno. "Si ella necesita algo, yo me encargaré de ello".

"Claro, señor Jones". Gruñó cuando dijo mi falso nombre. "Debe haber adentro una mujer en la cubierta. Dígale que simplemente ha comprado el pasaje. Les mostrara su cuarto".

Luché contra el impulso de tirarla sobre mi hombro y llevármela lejos de él. Odié la forma en que ese hombre la había mirado. Como si ella fuera un festín. Ella no seria su cena. Tomé su mano y la guié por el camino.

Efectivamente había una mujer de cabello rojo, rodeada de un pequeño grupo de hombres. Estaban riéndose y charlando, bebiendo también. Había una lámpara en medio de ellos. La mujer estaba hablando animadamente, sus manos se movían hacia delante mientras hablaba.

"Disculpe señorita. Queremos hablar con usted sobre un cuarto". Le dije.

Los ojos de todos lo hombres se centraron en mi. No les simpaticé ya que había acabado con su diversión. Sin embargo la mujer sonrió y se levanto de su lugar. Sacudió su ondeante falda y llevo sus manos hacia la cima del corsé. Estaba vestida brillantemente y se cubría de joyería plateada.

"Claro. Bienvenidos a bordo. Por favor síganme". Nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

La seguimos por la cubierta antes de que hablara de nuevo. "La cocina esta en la cubierta debajo de esta. Hacemos una comida al día, a la cual son bienvenidos. Es a las cinco de la tarde. Por otra parte son libres de hacerlo ustedes mismos. Abajo esta al cargamento, si no les importa no entren allí". La mujer movía las manos mientras hablaba.

"Eso no será ningún problema". Isabella la tranquilizó.

"Bien, ahora encontraran que la comida aquí es mejor que en otros viajes. Tenemos frutas y verduras frescas. Es fácil mantenerlas a bordo ya que es un viaje corto".

"¿Qué tan corto?" pregunté.

"Una semana, quizás nueve días si el clima esta en nuestra contra". Se encogió de hombros. "Así que ¿van a quedarse en el puerto del pueblo o se dirigirán a otra parte?"

"Vamos a Volterra". Le informé.


End file.
